Digi Wars
by Garren Draco
Summary: Davis and the rest of the new Digidestined are sucked into another galaxy. Who'da thought the first person they'd meet would be...C-3PO?!
1. Chapter 1

Digi Wars

Disclaimer:

            I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters, save any I've created myself. Digimon is the property of Toei Animation.

*   *   *

            "VEE-LASER!"

            Hi. I'm Davis Motimiya. But you can call me Davis. I'm a Digi-Destined. My Digimon is Veemon. I live in Japan, but I like to spend my time in the Digital World.

            It was about a year or so after we had defeated Malomyotismon, a creep who wanted to take over both the real and Digital worlds. Christmas was about a month away. We were out having some fun in Digiworld, when we were attacked by a lot of Garbagemon. They outnumbered us twenty to one, or something like that. Veemon had Digivolved to Exveemon to defend us, while we ran for cover.

            "Exveemon, look out!" I called as I saw a Garbagemon come up to tackle him. But when I blinked, there weren't any Garbagemon jumping at him. Then, about five seconds later, I saw one attack, just like I had seen.

            _Whoa, Davis, chill out,_ a voice in my head said as I started to panic. _You knew he would be attacked like that sooner or later._

_            Yeah, but not exactly like I thought he would, _I argued back.

            _So? Coincidence. I'm sure it's happened_ _to someone else. Ask TK if it's happened to him_.

            "Hey, TK," I pulled him aside. Normally I wouldn't have talked to him, because he and Kari are, well, you know. But, after the fight with Malomyotismon, we became buds. "Have you ever, in the digital or real worlds, had a vision and then have it come true? Like, five, ten seconds later?"

            "No," TK automatically replied. Then, he looked like he had just remembered something. "Well, actually, yes, I have. But it didn't happen right away." TK looked uncomfortable. "I thought it was just a coincidence. Like, when back before you came around, and we were still battling the Dark Masters, I saw myself falling and Angemon digivolving to save me. Then, about an hour later, it happened. Just like I had seen it."

            _Ooooookay, this is really weird._ "But, it was just a coincidence, right?" I asked.

            "No. It happened again. The day we first came back to the Digital world, when Monochromon attacked, I saw a blue Digimon with some fire-looking armor on, and then, right afterward, Veemon Armor Digivolved to Flamedramon. Say, wait a minute, why are you asking?"

            "Uh, just wondering?"

            "Whatever." TK eyed me as he turned back to the group.

            I started to get nervous. You have to admit, that is weird. But my mind forgot about it as I started focusing on the battle. I turned to Ken. "You wanna finish this, Ken?"

            He replied, "Let's do it! Ready, Wormmon?"

            "All right. Wormmon, Digivolve to . . . Stingmon!"

            "Exveemon, DNA Digivolve!" I yelled to him.

            "Exveemon!"

            "Stingmon!"

            "DNA Digivolve to.....Paildramon!" they both cried.

            "Huh?" the Garbagemon gasped.

            "Desperado Blaster!"

            Beams lanced out at the Garbagemon and smoked them. They disintegrated. But, right before they did, several coin things and six somethings that looked like credit cards fell out of their cans. I rushed over and grabbed some. "What are theeeeAHH!" I cried as I was lifted up.

            My friends rushed over, Digimon not far behind. They each touched the things when they ran to me, and they rose, too.

            "Hey!"

            "What's going ooooooooon!"

            We suddenly flew upward very quickly, and then started to fall, until we saw a flash, and found ourselves on some walkway miles above the ground, which was covered in buildings. We weren't in the Digital World anymore, and I was sure of it. But we were still wearing our Digi-World clothes. "Where are we?"

            A golden robot walked up behind us. "Why, you are on Coruscant. Center of the New Republic."

            I turned around to look at him. "Who are you?"

            "I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and I . . . "

            "Yeah, whatever. How did we get here?"

            "I am not sure, sir, but by the looks of your peculiar clothing, I would say you are from outside of this galaxy, unless you are from a world not known very well."

            "We're from Earth," Kari said. C-3PO didn't turn, because he was still looking at my clothing.

            "Earth? I have never heard of it. What transport did you come in?"

            "Do you mean these?" I held out the coins and credit card.

            "No, I mean a ship, although that is an incredible sum of money. You could buy a Corellian YT-2000 or -2400 with it."

            "YT-whats?"

            "Light freighters of Corellian manufacture."

            "What does Corellian mean?" Kari asked. C-3PO turned to her.

            "Corellian: any object made on the planet Corellia."

            "What's Correlia?"

            "It's the home world of my master, Han Solo."

            "Never heard of him." I guess I sounded ignorant, but what could I say?"

            "Then come with me. I will introduce you to him."

            The golden robot led us to a brilliantly lit hallway and through a door.

            "Captain Solo?" C-3PO called.

            "What is it, Threepio?" a voice came from the back room of the apartment.

            "Oh, Captain Solo, I am sorry to intrude, but I have some children in here who are lost and don't know how they got here."

            "So, whaddaya want me to do about it?"

            "They have some peculiar creatures with them."

            "Hold on.  I'm coming." The voice didn't sound very happy. A man with brown hair walked out, followed by a hairy creature that had to be seven feet tall. Veemon, when he saw it, attacked.

                "Vee-Headbutt!"

*   *   *

Author's Note: I know it was a short chapter, and there wasn't much to do, but I think I'll have a better chapter next time around. R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

Digi Wars

Disclaimer:

            I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters, save any I've created myself. Digimon is the property of Toei Animation.

*   *   *

            Veemon rocketed forward, but the creature caught him before he was hurt.

            "Veemon, what are you doing? Sorry," I added to the creature, "but he's very cautious right now. We have no idea how we got here."

            The creature roared, and the brown haired man translated. "He says that's okay, but don't let him do it again."

            "He won't. I'm Davis Motimiya."

            "Captain Han Solo. But don't call me captain unless we're remotely near my ship."

            The creature roared, and Solo said, "He's Chewbacca, but you can call him Chewie. He's a Wookiee."

            "I'm Veemon, and I'm a Digimon," Veemon put in, his voice muffled. "Could you let me go now?"

            "Put him down, Chewie. Now, who are the rest of you?"

            "I'm Kari Kamiya, and this is my Digimon, Gatomon."

            "Please, no last names, they're hard to pronounce. No offense, though."

            "None taken. I'm TK, and this is Patamon."

            "I'm Yolei, and this is Hawkmon."

            "I'm Cody, and this is Armadillomon."

            "Ken and Wormmon."

            "Good to meet you. You need a ride home? I can take you, if you need it. I needed to visit Luke anyway, so I could get the _Falcon_ ready to go and drop you off after I visit Yavin 4."

            "Do you know where Earth is?"

            "No, can't say that I do."

            "Then, no. But do you know what these are? Your robot . . . "              

            "Protocol droid," Threepio corrected politely.

            "Yeah, you . . . told us this is a lot of money, but I don't know for what."

            Solo whistled. "You could by a pretty nice ship and droid with that!"

            "Where could I buy one?"

            "Come on. I'll take you to a place where you can buy any ship, freighter size on down. They sell astromechs, too. R2s up through R8s."

            "Okay," I said, unsure of what he said. "Let's go."

            Solo led us down to a hangar where several ships were parked, and I immediately asked which models I would be able to buy.

            "Well, you can buy a YT-2000, like Azzameen's _Otana_ over there." He indicated a ship with two prongs surrounding a cockpit. "Or, you could buy one like the _Outrider_." He pointed to another with the cockpit on the right of the ship, held by two metal beams. "Then, there's one like mine, the _Falcon_." He pointed to a third, which was like the last one, except the cockpit was directly attached. "Or, if you like fighters, you could by an X-Wing." He indicated a fighter with a long nose. He went on, showing us several ships, until we finally got in the _Falcon_. "Hey . . .  Davis was it?...could you and Kari hop in the gun turrets? Just in case?"

            I was thrilled. "Sure!"

            But before he showed us where they were, he gave each of us a headset. "Use these to talk to each other. Then, you won't have to come running to me to tell me if there's anything wrong." He then led Kari down one ladder, and me up another. He showed me how to work the weapons, and then went to the cockpit.

            "Davis?"

            TK's voice came through the headset. "Yeah?"

            "Why did you ask me that question earlier? I want to know."

            "Well," I replied cautiously, "the same thing happened to me earlier."

            Solo's voice came in. "Everybody strapped in?"

            Everybody said they were, so Solo took off.

            We were in the air about five minutes, all the while I was thinking of what ship I would get, when Solo said, "Here we are. Leave the headsets here."

            We piled out of the ship and into another hangar. Several gleaming ships had 'For Sale' signs over them, so we went to pick out our ships.

            "Okay, everybody, go look around. If you need to, ask a clerk for help. Tell them Solo sent you. They'll help you find the best ship you can get."

            We all went to find a ship we liked. I personally liked the first one that Han had pointed out, so Veemon and I found one just like it. I asked the clerk if it was in good condition, and I added that Solo sent me.

            "Oh, no, it isn't in the best of conditions. But this one over here," he indicated an identical ship, "it is in prime condition. Will you be needing a copilot?"

            "I guess so."

            "Then I would suggest an astromech, R2 type. We can program it to copilot through a computer link."

            "Okay . . . "

            "Over here, now. These are our R2 droids. I would suggest R2-A6. Brand new, no character quirks, very loyal."

            "Which one is he?"

            "The blue one with black trim. R2-A6! Come here!"

            A blue droid with a dome head trundled over to us. "Bweep-doop whoop?"

            "This is R2-A6. This will be your new master, R2-A6."

            "Wow!" the droid screamed. He opened a compartment on his body and out came an arm with a sort of hand. I bent down and shook it.

            "I'll take him," I said. I stood up, and asked the price.

            "15,000 credits for the ship, and 1,000 credits for the droid."

            "Is this enough?"

            The clerk's eyes widened, and said, "Why, that is the exact amount . . . "

            "Hold it." I turned and saw Solo coming over. "Davis, that's 50,000 credits. Here," he said. He counted some out, handed it to the clerk, and gave the rest to me. "Keep 34,000 of it."

            The clerk looked disappointed, but he accepted the money and handed me the licence of my ship, and my droid.

            "You know, you can name your droid. You don't have to use the number," Solo said after the clerk left.

            "Okay, how about . . . Vee?"

            The droid rocked back and forth in what looked like a nod, so it was settled.

            "All right, the others are still choosing, and they aren't going to pay until I make sure they are paying a fair price. So, come on. I'll teach you how to fly your ship."

            We got in my ship (wow, that feels great to say), and he started showing me the controls.

            "This one is the yoke. It works like a joystick. These pedals down here are the rudders. They let you roll. But don't do that unless you're in space. This is the targeting, this back here is the startup, and this is the throttle. Here's the startup checklist. The repulsors are over here . . . "

            "The what?" Veemon asked.

            "The repulsors. They make your ship float in midair when you aren't moving."

            "Oh."

            "The hyperdrive is here. And the navicomp is over here. That lets you decide where to go and tells the hyperdrive how to get there. Vee will probably take care of that. So, let's take off. Hit the startup."

            I got out of the pilot seat and went back to hit the startup. When I pushed it, the ship gave a gentle _thrum_.

            "Good. Let's go through the checklist."

            We went through each item on the list, from the engine power to the gun charge.

            "Now, turn on the repulsors," Solo said as I got back in the pilot's seat. I flipped the switch, and the ship rose off the ground.

            "Now, slowly hit the thrust and watch for obstacles."

            I put my hand on the thrust and the yoke. As I put some throttle into the engines, I gently pushed the yoke to avoid the other ships.

            "Good, Davis. Now, put on more thrust and pull up into space."

            I brought us up above the buildings, and started through the atmosphere.

            "Always remember to check the radar for incoming ships," Solo reminded me.

            I checked the radar, making sure there weren't any ships, and continued on up.

            "Call Coruscant Control for clearance."

            "Right. How do I call them again?"

            "Sorry, I didn't show you that." He pointed at a button.

            "Coruscant Control, this is Davis Motimiya of the YT-2000 . . . " I looked at the ID tag the clerk had given me. "...Nine-Four-Six-Two."

            "Requesting flight clearance," Solo whispered.

            "Requesting flight clearance," I said.

            "YT-2000 Nine-Four-Six-Two, this is Coruscant Control. We do not have you in our records, please stand by."

            "See-See, this is Captain Han Solo. I am accompanying Davis on his first flight. It is a newly purchased ship."

            "Acknowledged, Captain Solo. Clearance granted."

            I hit the thruster, and we zoomed up into space. I easily dodged some debris, as a test of my piloting skills. Then, after Solo showed me some of his favorite moves, we flew out past the space junk to have some fun. I played around in space, doing figure eights, stuff like that, when an alarm sounded.

            "What's going on?" I asked Solo.

            "Not sure, check the radar."

            As I looked at it, Vee screamed in terror. "Woow!"

            Veemon was equally scared. "Davis, look!"

            I looked out of the window and saw five fighters, with three wings that looked like solar panels. I glanced at the radar. It showed them as hostile.

            "Sithspawn! TIE Shadows!" Solo cried.

*   *   *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up, real life came and tried to bite my head off. I'll make sure to get the next few chapters up soon. Also, I know that the chapter is short. Bear with me. The next ones will get longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Digi Wars

Disclaimer:

            I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters, save any I've created myself. Digimon is the property of Toei Animation. Although it would be nice if I did…

*   *   *

"Veemon, Solo, get to the guns!" I cried, as I threw the ship into a spin. Then, I hit the comlink. "Coruscant Control! This is Davis Motimiya of the YT-2000…oh, I don't know what the number is! We're under attack!"

            "YT-2000, what is attacking you?"

            "Five TIE Shadows. That's what Solo called them."

            The person at Coruscant Control sounded surprised. I heard some muffled speech, and then, "We are sending Rogue Squadron up. That should be an ample force to defend you. Coruscant Control out."

            "Davis, I can't get a lock on them! They've got decoy jamming beams that hide them from targeting sensors!" Solo sounded desperate.

            "Great. Hang on!"

            The TIEs wouldn't leave me alone. I managed to evade most of their shots, but a few spattered against my shields. I heard Veemon's fearful yelps when we were hit, and also when a ship passed in front of his turret.

            Then, I had an idea. "Solo! Can Chewie get up here with Kari and TK?"

            "I'm sure of it. Call them up here, too."

            "YT-2000 to _Falcon_! YT-2000 to _Falcon_! Come in! We are under attack and need your assistance!"

            "Davis! This is TK! Chewie's having the _Falcon_ refueled, so we can't get to you in it. We're going to come up in my ship! We'll bring Kari with us as gunner. Hang on!"

            "Thanks. Davis out."

            A new voice sounded on the comm. "YT-2000, this is Wedge Antilles of Rogue Squadron. Need a hand?"

            "You bet!"

            "All right. Nine, Ten, escort duty. We got the fighters."

            "As ordered, Lead. YT-2000, this is Corran Horn and Ooryl Qrygg coming up on you. Do not fire upon us."

            "Don't worry, Horn. I wouldn't dream of it."

            "Ten, form up on the rear of the freighter."

            "Ten understands."

            "X-Wings, this is the YT-1300 Four-Two-Nine. We are friendly."

            "Acknowledged, Four-Two-Nine. Glad to have you join the party."

            The battle was in our favor, but by no means did the enemy slow down. They were fiercer than ever.

            "Davis!" Solo's voice came through on the headset. "Switch over to ion cannons!"

            "Why?"

            "Ion cannons disable ships when they hit the hull enough times!"

            "We thought along the same lines when we flew up here." Nine said. "That's why we're equipped with ion pulse warheads instead of proton torpedoes."

            "Then why don't you use them?" Solo asked.

            "Because they aren't that great against shields, Solo. Don't worry. We liberated a planet from Ysanne Isard. We can destroy five fighters easily, even without sensors."

            "All right, Nine. Wedge?" Solo called.

            "Yes?"

            "Have Nine and Ten join you. We can protect ourselves."         

            "As ordered, Han. Nine, Ten, come on."

            As the two X-Wings flew toward the fighters, I turned back to Vee. "Vee, can you pilot for a while? I'll fire, you fly."

            "Bweep-woo!"

            _I hope that meant yes._ I turned back and held my finger on the trigger. "Tell me when, Vee."

            "Wow!"

            I squeezed the trigger several times, and I managed to hit the TIE four out of five times. I saw one of the beams hit the hull, which showed shields had collapsed, and were ready for disabling. I fired three more times, and the fighter was disabled. When the other fighters saw this, they turned toward space and sped up impossibly fast.

            "Rogues, do not destroy the fighter," Wedge said. "Intelligence will want to examine it."

            "Thanks for the help, Rogue Squad. See you later," I called.

            "Good work, Davis!" Solo was pleased. "I think you are ready for anything up here! Except maybe a Star Destroyer."

            "Can we get back on the ground now?" Veemon asked.

            "Sure, Veemon, hang on. Coruscant Control, this is Davis Motimiya, requesting landing clearance."

            "This is Coruscant Control. Clearance granted."

            I brought the ship down, but I didn't land in the hangar we came out of. I was content to keep the repulsors running while Solo climbed out and went inside. He told me I could use the hangar by his apartment, and that I was welcome to stay, because his wife, Leia, was on a diplomatic mission to Thyferra.

            We landed in the hangar, and walked up to Solo's apartment. I rang the doorbell.

            I heard a tinny voice. "Who's there?"

            "It's Davis."

            "Come in, Master Davis."

            I opened the door and sat down at the couch. Threepio walked in, twittering in his tinny voice. "Captain Solo called and said that you had a problem up in space. But he simply refused to give me details. What happened, Master Davis?"

            I explained the situation to him, all the while listening to his 'Oh, my's. Thankfully, Solo came back as I got to the part where I disabled the Shadow. "We should go talk to Master Luke about this," Threepio suggested.

            "I already talked to him. He's coming personally to escort us to Yavin."

            "What about Master Davis and his companions?"

            "Don't worry about us, we can find an apartment somewhere around here," I put in.

            "Actually, you kids should all come. Your little creatures, too."

            "Digimon," Veemon got up.

            "Whatever. Now, Davis, round up your friends, and meet me up by where we were attacked. I had Vee mark it with a rendevous marker. You'll find it okay. And come up with a name for your ship,"

            "Already got one in mind. _Fire of Courage_."

            "Come here, then. Let's get your ship registered."

            We went down to the hangar, and talked to an attendant. We got my ship registered, and I was put into the databases of Coruscant as a pilot. Solo gave me a card.

            "Licence. Take it. It's yours. Now, go get your friends. They've already bought their ships. Bring them here, register them just like I did for you, and then meet me up in space."

            Solo walked over to the _Falcon_, opened the ramp, and walked inside, leaving me by myself.

            I looked at my Digimon. "Veemon, let's go get the others."

            We walked over to the _Courage_ and got inside. Vee was clamped to the copilot's seat, charging up. I turned him on and got ready for liftoff.

            "Veemon, hit the startup."

            "If I can reach it!"

            Veemon jumped up and hit the startup, but when he landed, he fell onto the floor.

            "Well, that was fun." Veemon got up, rubbing his arm. "I don't like being short."

            "Go strap in. I'm going to take off."

            I flipped the repulsorlift switch, and as we rose off the ground, the landing gear brought itself into little compartments.

            "Here we go."

            We slowly went forward, easing out of the hangar, and turned toward the shop. I flew past different walkways, some people twice my age looking at me with jealousy because of my ship. Most just waved.

            "Vwoop-bleep!"

            "Thanks Vee." I stopped waving at people, and concentrated on landing. "Let's see, repulsorlifts, then landing gear, then power."

            I gently landed on the ground, and walked out of the ship.

            "Hey, nice landing, Davis!"

            I turned and saw TK. "Thanks, TB! Not bad for a beginner, eh?"

            "Not bad for anyone," a voice said behind me.

            "Thanks," I looked back at a man wearing green with white trim, standing next to an alien.

            "Name's Corran Horn. Rogue Nine. And my wingmate, Rogue Ten. Ooryl Qrygg, from Gand."

            "I'm honored to meet you, Davis."

            "You! Thanks a lot up there.  I wasn't sure we'd make it."

            "We heard you were going to Yavin. Luke Skywalker called us and asked us to escort, so the Senate decided to make it a trip to deliver supplies. And we were looking for some freighters. Know anybody?"

            "My friends and I were going there with Solo and his family."

            "Well, then, isn't that convenient?"

            "When can you start loading the supplies?"

            "Right now. I've got them all here in some hover carts."

            "Then let's go. If it's all right with my friends . . . "

            "They agreed earlier, while you were with Solo."

            "All right. But first, we need to register everyone as pilots and their ships names. Solo wanted that out of the way."

            "We'll do that now, then. Come on, I'll get the kid in the hat and the girl with brown hair. Ooryl, you get the other three."

            "I understand." Ooryl turned and walked toward Ken, Cody, and Yolei.

            "Hey, Kari! TE! Come here!" I said.

            They walked to us. "What?"

            "We need to get you all registered. You can't fly outside of the system without a valid pilot's licence and ship name," Horn said.

            "Where do we do that?"

            "Come with me."

            We walked over to a booth with a keyboard and a computer screen. Horn sat himself down and started typing something.

            On the screen, we saw the words **Name of Pilot?**

            "All right, who's first?"

            "I'll go." Kari sat herself in the seat when Horn got out.

            Kari typed **Kari** **Kamiya**.

            The screen said **Age?**

            Kari typed** 13 yrs**.

            **Recommendation or diploma?**

            "Huh?" Kari was puzzled.

            "You weren't trained at a pilot academy, were you?" Horn asked.

            "No."

            "Well, then type recommendation."

            **Recommendation.**

**            Pilot Recommendation?**

"Here, let me finish." Horn typed **Lieutenant Corran** **Horn**.

            **License completed.**

            "Now, let's register your ship. Got a name?"

            "_Angel of Light_." Kari seemed to think the same way I had when I thought of my ship's name.

            Horn typed something else, and new words popped up.

            **Ship type?**

**            YT-2400.**

**            Ship number?**

**            835.**

**            Date purchased?**

**            Month Eight, Day 16.**

**            Name of ship?**

**            Angel of Light.**

**            Owner?**

**            Kari Kamiya.**

**            Registry Complete.**

            Horn took out a card from the machine, and handed it to Kari. "This is your pilot's licence. Don't lose it."

            "I won't," Kari said as she took the card.

            "Now you." He pointed to TK. "Come on."

            "Thanks, Mr. Horn," Kari said.

            "Call me Corran."

            "All right, Corran." 

            "Hey, Kari. You hungry?" I asked.

            "A little. You see any place to eat as you were flying in?"

            "No, but I'm sure we can find one. Come on, I'll fly you."

            "Okay. Gatomon! Come on!"

            I saw Gatomon run out of Kari's ship, and we all walked over to the _Courage._ "Hey, Corran, have them load up Kari's ship. I'm taking her to get something to eat."

            "Right. Have fun."

            "By the way, you know anywhere?"

            "Look for a place with a lot of ships parked on a floating platform. It's great."

            "Thanks." Kari and I walked up the ramp to my ship. "Come on, let's go to the cockpit. Veemon!"

            "Yeah?"

            "Turn the ship on."

            "All right. Vee, help me."

            "Bweep!"

            I heard Vee unclamping himself and rolling over to the cockpit door, Veemon climbing on top of him, and the gentle _thrum_ that meant the ship was on.

            "Thanks, Veemon."

            I heard Veemon say, "Thanks, Vee."

            I reached the cockpit as Veemon was getting off of Vee. I walked around them and got in the pilot seat.

            After going through the startup checklist, I said, "Here we go." I pushed the repulsorlift button, and slowly brought the ship out of the hangar. I pulled up and switched off the repulsors. The engines would keep us up.

            "_Fire of Courage_ calling Coruscant Control. Requesting flight clearance."

            "Clearance granted, _Courage._ Happy flying."

            "Keep your eyes peeled for that place Corran described." I looked out the window.

            "Hey, Davis." Corran's voice came through the comlink.

            "What?"

            "I forgot to mention. That place is up in space. It's on a skyhook. Your droid should have the coordinates for it. It's called Dunari's Casino."

            "Thanks. Vee?"

            Vee took over flying and flew up toward a floating building.

            "We'll be in the main hold. Veemon, could you take the turret?" Veemon got a look of terror. "I'm just kidding! I'll stay near them." I got up, turned around and walked out of the door. I sat down at the table in the main hold. Kari came in and sat down.

            "Vee said that this table has a chess-like game on it."

            "You understood him?"

            "He has a screen in front of him. He printed what he said on it and I read it. So, you interested?"

            "Let's go." I touched a switch the clerk had shown me, and some pieces appeared on the table. The clerk back at the store had shown me all this, so I knew how it worked. The pieces looked just like chess pieces, so I had no trouble know what could do what. I touched the space a pawn was on and then touched the space I wanted him to go to.

            "Good move. But try this . . . "

            We played for about fifteen minutes, when Veemon came in and said they had found the place.

            "Coming." I jogged to the cockpit and sat down. I brought us down for a landing, and then walked outside. We were in a hangar, and we could smell food from the next room. We walked in and sat down. A waiter droid came in and asked us what we would like.

            "Er . . . "

            Vee came up and bleeped at the waiter.

            "Oh, I see, well then, I would recommend the nerf medallions."

            "Sounds good." My stomach writhed. "We'll take two."

            "Very good. I'll be back in one minute with your food."

            "So, while we're waiting, what happened when those ships attacked you out there?" Kari looked concerned.

            "Well, we were just doing figure eights, practicing my skills, when we were attacked. They appeared out of nowhere, literally. We didn't stand a chance. Then Rogue Squadron showed up, and then you and TK, and they ran when we disabled one. That's what happened, basically."

            "Weird. Well, let's hope it doesn't happen again."

            "Right," I said as our food arrived. It smelled delicious, and looked great. I put my fork into it, and slowly brought it up to my mouth. I let my tongue touch it, just to make sure it wasn't too hot, and put it in my mouth. "Oh, _yum!_"

            "Good?" Kari asked.

            "You haven't lived until you try this stuff! My compliments to the chef!"

            "I'll pass your message along, sir." The waiter droid walked away.

            "You're right; it is good." Kari had just tried it.                          

            "We gotta tell the others about this place."

            "Solo must be waiting, though."

            "True, and he did ask us to come. Waiter!"

            "Yes, sir?" The waiter came over to us again.

            "I have to go, so do you have a box or something we could put this in to take with us?"

            "Of course, sir. Your bill is one hundred credits. I'll be right back." The droid went to get us our boxes and bill.

            "Vee, go power up the ship, would you?" I asked. The droid rolled away. I looked at my money. "Let's see, one hundred credits, but we should leave a tip, so how about one hundred fifteen?"

            "Sounds good to me."

            "Okay, twenty, forty, sixty . . . "

            "Oh, come on, let me pay for my share."

            "Keep the money. Think of it as a gift."

            "For what?"

            I went red. "Christmas?"

            "Your boxes, sir and madam."

            _Thank goodness for interruptive waiters._ "Thanks."

            We put our food in the boxes, paid the waiter, and walked back to the _Courage._ I got in the cockpit and took off while Kari strapped in. I hit the communicator to call Solo.

            "Solo?"

            "Yeah, kid?"

            "Sorry we're so late, but we had to get everyone registered, and . . . "

            "Don't worry about it, kid. Wedge Antilles contacted me and let me know, so I'm at Dunari's Casino finishing a meal."

            "Funny, we're just leaving that place."

            "I saw you when you walked in, but I kept quiet."

            "Well, I'm heading back down to the shop. Rogue Squad has some cargo to load, and I'm the only one who isn't loaded."

            "All right, then I'll meet you at the rendevous in a half hour. Luke should be here by then."

"All right. _Courage_ out. Vee, let's go."

            "Blaat!"

            I brought the ship out of the hangar and flew back down toward the planet. "Vee, fly us down to the shop, okay?"

            "Whoop!"

            I unbuckled and went to the turret. After all, I couldn't be too careful.

            "What are you doing?"

            I turned to see Kari looking up at me. I grinned sheepishly. "Can't be too careful, can I?"

            "No one will attack us. And even if they do, Vee will let us know, and we can hurry to the turrets then."

            "Fine. I'm coming down." I grabbed the ladder and climbed down.

            "Wanna play chess?"

            "I guess so."

            We went over to the table and started the game. I went first, moving a knight forward.

            She countered by moving a pawn forward.

            I moved my knight around to the left, while she got her queen out. I moved close to the king.

            "Check."

            She bit her lip in concentration, and used a pawn to get rid of my knight.

            "Ooh, good move."

            "Thanks."

            The game went back and forth like this for about five minutes, until Kari gasped and stood up.

            "What?" I was concerned about her.

            "I just realized something. What if we never get back home?"

            "I hadn't thought about it. But I guess that could happen."

            "Oh, no. What if I never see Tai again? Or my mom? My dad? My cat? My friends? Oh, Davis, what are we going to do?"

            She looked so sad. I walked over to her, to try to comfort her. She flung her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

            "It's okay, Kari. We'll get home. We'll find a way, no matter what."

            She gradually quieted down, and said she needed to lie down.

            "Come on, Kari, you can use the bunk in my quarters."

            She nodded. I led her to my room on the ship and left her to lie down. Then, I went back to the cockpit and hit the communicator. "Solo?"

            "Yeah, kid?"

            "Any way the _Falcon_ could tow another ship?"

            "Most likely, yes, she can."

            "Tow Kari's ship to Yavin. She doesn't feel well, so she's in my ship lying down."

            "All right. Solo out."

Author's note: Well, this chapter was a bit longer. Sorry about the corny bit there, had to bring a couple of loose ends together for the next chapter.

Also, I'll try and have some links to some pics of the ships in the next chapter. R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

"Davis!" Veemon got my attention. "The shop!"

"Thanks, Veemon." I landed in the hangar, most of the ships gone. Only twelve X-wings and a freighter that looked like an ice skate with two blades were inside, aside from the ships for sale.

"Davis!" Corran jogged over with a man, woman and a green and white astromech. "Ready to load?"

"Sure, but keep it quiet. Kari is sleeping inside."

"Why?"

"Personal." Corran raised an eyebrow. "Not _that_ kind of personal!" I added hastily.

"Right. Oh, by the way, this is Gavin Darklighter, Rogue Five, and my wife Mirax. That's her ship over there, the _Pulsar Skate. _And this is my astromech, Whistler."

"Good to meet you, Davis." Gavin shook my hand.

"Voop!" Whistler said.

"You fly that ship pretty well for a kid, Davis," Mirax said.

"Thanks. Should we get loading?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We each grabbed boxes until they were gone, and then we took off.

A voice came through the speaker. "_Pulsar Skate _to _Fire of Courage._"

"_Courage_ here."

"Care to race to the rendevous?"

"You're on. On your mark, get set, go!"

I hit full throttle at the same time the _Skate _did. We dodged girders and walkways, making our way to Solo.

"Not bad, Davis. It's gonna be close."

"Not if I can help it."

"You forget, I've been flying a lot longer than you have."

The _Skate _started to pull ahead, and it looked like she was going to beat us.

"Bweep!"

I glanced down at my screen. **Use the tractor beam! It's the one right next to the throttle!**

I pushed the button next to a smaller joystick, and the lead that the _Skate_ had got smaller. I saw in my mind the _Skate_ stopping, and myself winning the race because I had turned something off.

"So, Davis, you are good. But I'm better!"

Just like in my vision, the _Skate_ stopped, but I accidentally pushed the tractor beam power and wasn't stopped by her. I flew past, the _Skate_ bringing its throttle back up to catch up.

"Not bad, Davis, good thinking, turning off the tractor beam."

_It was an accident, but if I win, I won't say otherwise,_ I thought. "Beginner's luck?"

"Yeah, right."

"Blaat!"

I looked forward just in time to swerve away from a piece of metal that was about to hit me. The _Skate_ used this diversion to catch up.

But before she could get past me, I locked the tractor on her again, so neither of us could gain a big lead. We got closer. We were half a mile away, a quarter mile . . . 

"Voop!"

I looked at the screen again. **Push her back with the beam on my beep.**

"BEEP!"

I pulled back on the tiny joystick and caused her ship to pull up. I turned off my tractor again, and with her going up, she had to go further to get to the finish. I won, _Pulsar Skate _a yard behind me.

I heard Yolei's voice over the comlink. "Just like you to show off, Davis."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see you do it."

"Ooh, you win this one, Davis, but next time watch out."

I turned off the comlink and looked at the radar. I noticed there were one too many ships. I flipped the comlink on again and said, "Solo, who's the extra ship?"

"He's Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"Han has told me much about you, Davis."

I tried to imagine what Skywalker would look like from his voice. As I did, I felt something touch my mind and leave something behind. A man with blonde hair and an orange flight suit came to mind.

_This gets weirder and weirder._ "I'm ready for the jump to lightspeed, Solo."

"Feeding you the nav coordinates."

Vee gave a confirming 'whoop', so I pushed the lever that sent me into hyperspace. I was dazzled by the stars fading into lines and the tunnel of light that formed. _Wow, too bad Kari can't see this._ "Vee, Veemon, come on. Solo said that the ship will sound an alarm when we are just about there. Let's play some chess." _I can't believe I said that._

But I just watched Veemon and Vee play. I decided to see if Kari was still sleeping. I got up and walked to my room. I peeked in, saw that Kari was still asleep, and started to close the door.

"Davis? Is that you?"

_Great, I woke her up._ "Yes, it's me. Sorry to wake you."

"I was awake."

"Oh."

"Are we at the hangar yet?"

"We're on our way to Yavin 4 right now. Solo is towing your ship for you."

"Okay."

Remembering something, I walked in and took Kari's hand. "Kari, come with me. I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Just trust me." I helped her to her feet. "Come on. But cover your eyes."

I led her to the cockpit with her eyes closed. I opened the door, led her through, locked it so we wouldn't be disturbed, sat her down in the pilot seat, and let her open her eyes.

"Look."

Her eyes filled with wonder as she looked at the space around us. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. It reminds me of someone."

She looked up at me. "Who?"

"Er . . . "

I didn't have time to come up with a person, though, because we were pulled out of the blue and white tunnel right then. I felt an evil presence I had felt once before, about a year ago. I heard voices over the comm unit. "It's an ambush!" Solo yelled.

"Sithspit! Rogues, scramble! We've been pulled out of hyperspace by an Interdictor Cruiser accompanied by a Super Star Destroyer, the _Vampire's Bite_. Incoming eyeballs, dupes, and squints, enough for at least two squads of each!"

"Vee! Hurry up here! We're under attack!"

"We can't get into the cockpit! It's locked!" Veemon cried.

_I'm an idiot!_ "Then get to the guns, Veemon! Have Gatomon man the bottom gunwale!" I turned to Kari. "Get in the copilot's seat. We can't waste time unlocking the door now. Our lives depend on it."

But she had already moved up to the copilot's chair. "Let's go, Captain."

I sat down and grabbed the yoke. "Vee," I called. "Strap yourself down! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" I yanked the ship downward to avoid several laser blasts coming at us. I targeted the smaller ship and keyed the comlink. "Digi-destined, follow me! We're going in with our guns blazing! Let's hope we make it out again! Maybe we can scare the smaller ship away!"

"Roger, Davis."

"We're right behind you!"

"Rogues, form up on the _Courage._ We're going, too," I heard Wedge Antilles instruct the Rogues. Twelve of thirteen X-wings formed up with the six freighters.

"Those Imps don't stand a chance!" The _Pulsar Skate_ dropped next to the X-wings.

"Right behind you kid!" Solo's slightly slower ship also came in behind us.

"May the Force be with us all!" Skywalker joined us as well.

"All right, people, let's hit the shield generator first, and once it's down, we should be able to make it run," I said, thinking back to some movie I had seen. "Veemon, Gatomon,_ Falcon_, Rogues One, Two, Three, and Four, keep the fighters off us!"

We roared toward the smaller, less able Interdictor Cruiser, and let loose with innumerable laser blasts, firing repeatedly. Sensors showed the generator was failing, it was down to 25% integrity, we kept firing, and it was finally destroyed after our third pass. The fighters wouldn't leave us alone, though. They came in, pummeling our shields, firing relentlessly. The enormous Super Star Destroyer fired too, and we witnessed a light show that would have been better than the Fourth of July, except that the lights were deadly beams of energy.

A tractor beam latched onto my ship as the Interdictor ran to the safety of lightspeed.

"Davis! Kari!" TK yelled.

"Get out of here while you still have the chance!"

"Everybody, do as Davis said." Skywalker sounded determined. "Davis, I'm going to drop my lightsaber out of my X-wing. Grab it with your tractor beam and pull it aboard. You'll know what to do with it. To get free, you will have to enter the ship and destroy the tractor beam generator."

A small object floated toward my ship. I clutched it with my beam and pulled it onboard. I looked out the cockpit window as the other ships left into hyperspace.

Skywalker left me one last message before he left. "May the Force be with you, Davis."

I got out of the seat and unlocked the door. Then, I killed the power and went to the cargo bay, Kari not far behind. I saw an object, much like a simple metal rod. I flicked a button on it, and a green beam forced its way out of the end with a_ snap-hiss_. I pushed the button again, and the beam disappeared.

I ran to the gunwales. "Veemon, get ready to fight!"

"I'm coming!" Veemon climbed down and stood in front of me. "Let's do it."

"Digi-Armor, energize!"

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to . . . Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Kari, get ready to run. We're bound to be attacked when we land. Our disadvantage here is that we don't want to kill, only hurt. So be prepared."

"Right. Gatomon?"

"Let's go!" Gatomon said as she got off the ladder.

"Digi-Armor, energize!"

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to . . . Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

At that moment, we heard the main door open. "You two, search the ship. Report if you find something."

"Yes, sir." Booted footsteps came toward us.

"We'll rush them. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Now!" I ignited the lightsaber. We ran, the lightsaber's green beam ready to cut through anything in its path. I saw two people in white armor turn to me. "AHHH!" I slashed at the first one, and succeeded in cutting his blaster in half. The other backed away, and fired at Kari. My body reacted instantly, sending the lightsaber toward the bolt. They intersected, and the bolt was reflected back at the trooper. It hit him in the stomach, and he fell. "Come on!" I yelled at Flamedramon, Kari, and Nefertimon. They followed me out the door and into ten more of the troopers.

"Blast them!" The leader of them yelled. But before they could attack, Flamedramon did.

"Fire Rocket!" Fireballs erupted from Flamedramon's fists and hit three of the troopers. They dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon threw several stones at the troopers, and hit three of them with enough to knock them unconscious, too.

The remaining four fired at me, seeing my lightsaber. But again, my body became liquid, and I blocked each of the beams in succession. They, too, fell to the ground when they were hit by their own weapons. I ran over and grabbed the utility belt off of one of them and put it on.

"Get on!" Nefertimon cried. Kari and I climbed to Nefertimon's back. "You, too, Flamedramon! We have to hurry!"

Flamedramon reluctantly got on, and we flew on. I opened my D-Terminal and found a map of the ship. An X marked the place that held the generator for the tractor beams.

"Turn left, Nefertimon!" I said. "Right! Straight! Right, left, left, right, straight!"

Tseew! Tseew! Tseew!

A laser blast hit Flamedramon and Nefertimon. We fell to the ground. The Digimon returned to their in-training and rookie forms.

"Come on!" I grabbed Kari's hand in one hand, Demiveemon and Salamon in the other, and ran. I went through a doorway, and found that I was on the edge of a metal cliff. "I think we took a wrong turn!" My voice echoed several times.

A blaster bolt sizzled toward me. I turned, fired back with a blaster from the utility belt, and Kari hit the door controls. The door closed quickly. 

"There's no lock!" Kari said. 

I shot the controls. "That oughta hold it for a while."

"We've got to find a way to get across. Find the controls to extend the bridge!" Kari said.

"I think I just blasted them."

"They're coming through!"

I was cut off from replying by a laser blast nearly hitting me. I backed next to the controls, where I was sheltered from the blasts. I shot up at the enemy, hoping to make them fall from the catwalk above to the pit below. I hit one in the leg, and he plummeted down. I hit the ceiling above another troop, but that didn't scare him. I accidentally hit him in the stomach, and he dropped to the ground. I felt a spang of guilt as the rest of the troopers took shelter behind the wall. I gave the blaster to Kari. "Here, hold this."

Kari took over on the suppression fire. I looked in the utility belt, and found a grappling hook. Then, I looked up for something to hook it on to. I saw an energy pipe that looked strong enough, so I threw it up there. Luckily, I got it on snugly the first time.

"Here they come!" Kari said as the door behind us rose four inches. I held onto the rope, and motioned for her to get on.

Kari paused for a moment to kiss me on the cheek. "For luck."

Then, she put both arms around my back and held onto me tightly. Demiveemon held onto my leg, while Salamon held onto Kari's. I jumped, and we swung across to the other side as our tormentors shot at us from under the door behind us. When we landed, I let go of the rope and we ran. I opened my D-Terminal to see if we were going the right way. We were off to the left, but it was about a football field away.


	5. Chapter 5

AThis way.@ I looked down a hallway, saw no enemies, and ran down it. My D-Terminal said I was nearing the generator. I turned through another door, and found myself facing a hundred troops.

AWell, Kari, it=s been nice knowing you.@

AYou too, Davis. Thanks for trying.@

AMight as well go out in a blaze of glory.@ I thumbed the button on the lightsaber, the beam sprung out, and I ran toward them. Each fired at me, narrowly missing each time. They seemed to slow down, and I seemed to speed up. I wove in and out of laser blasts, each one not even close to touching me. I got close to an enemy, and my elbow accidentally knocked his helmet off.

Inside was a droid=s head. I lopped it off, and suddenly I didn=t have any objections to destroying them. They weren=t alive, so I wouldn=t have taken a life. I started to swing wildly, knowing that no one would be hurt, and destroyed about ten before they figured out what I was doing. They started to focus their fire on me instead of the group. But I sped up even further, and I avoided the shots. I held my lightsaber out to the side, blade parallel with the ground. I ran to the right of several troops, lightsaber hitting them about the waist, each falling in two pieces.

I threw the lightsaber at the generator, and it went straight through, slicing sideways. The handle bounced off the wall, rebounded against a droid or two, and landed back in my hand.

AC=mon, Kari, let=s get back to the ship!@

We started to run back to the hangar, but we were fired on again by one of the surviving troops. It almost hit me, and Demiveemon Digivolved.

ADemiveemon, Digivolve to . . . Veemon!@

__

Now=s your chance! ADigi-Armor, energize!@

AVeemon, Armor Digivolve to . . . Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!@

AGet on, Kari! Let=s go!@

Raidramon got us back to the ship quickly, where we found more troops.

AThunder Blast!@

Raidramon attacked with blue lightning bolts, and the troops were electrocuted. We got on the ship, and took off. As we did, several fighters swarmed after us. We oriented ourselves to Yavin 4, and brought ourselves into hyperspace, seconds before our playmates fired. As the stars faded into starlines, I slumped into my seat, my arm flopped onto the control panel. _How did I do so well with this lightsaber?_ I thought, holding it up. _And why did they pull me in? Why am I even _in_ this galaxy?_ AI=m just a kid, I can=t deal with this!@

AWhat=s wrong, Davis?@ Kari asked.

I hadn=t realized that I had said that last part out loud. ANothing. I just . . . @

AWondered how you were able to do what you did?@

__

How does she know? AHow did you know?@

AI don=t know, but I=ve been thinking about it, too. How _did_ you do it?@

AI=m not sure, but I think Skywalker will know.@

AWell, however you did it, thank you.@ She gave me a hug, squeezing tightly. AWe=d all be dead if it hadn=t been for you.@

ABut . . . @

AShhh.@ She put her finger to my lips. AYou saved us. That=s what counts.@

I=d had this conversation before, in a dream, I think. I had saved Kari right when she was about to be killed. AWell . . . @

AAre you two gonna kiss or what?@

A voice came through the comm unit. I had accidentally hit the comlink when my arm fell on the controls. Our words were being broadcast through the ship. _Oops._ AVeemon!@

AIt=s not my fault that you opened a channel.@

Kari blushed and looked at me. AWell, I guess the joke=s on us.@

My face burned as I hopefully replied. AMaybe we should answer his question?@

AI say yes.@ Her cheeks brightened to a gorgeous shade of pink.

AMe too,@ I said with elation.

We put our arms around each other and drew our faces closer. We closed our eyes, touched our lips, and I felt dams of excitement break open as we kissed. I could almost feel her excitement, too. I seemed to feel her thoughts, all coming through this close contact.

AHey, you guys, what=s going on? Don=t give me the silent-@

I reached over and flicked the comlink off. This was even better than when I saved her from the Giga House, but that was just a dream, this was real, and there wasn=t anyone to interrupt us. We couldn=t be attacked right now, because we were in hyperspace. Unless another Interdictor Cruiser showed up, we were safe.

We finally released each other, and looked in the other=s eyes. We stared for quite some time, and I saw a glimmer in her eye. I guess I started to smile, because Kari started laughing.

Grinning more, I sat down and checked the timer that told how much time was left in a hyperspace jump.

The screen read **2 hrs 46 min**.

AKari, I=m going to lie down. Tell Vee to wake me up when we are fifteen minutes away from Yavin, would you?@

ASure thing, Captain,@ she choked out.

AStop that,@ I said as I left. I went through the door to my room and flopped on the bottom bunk. I put my face into the pillow and noticed a sweet smell on it. _Whoa, Kari uses some _great_ shampoo._

I fell asleep almost instantly, vaguely noticing Kari climbing to the top bunk to lie down as well.

I had a dream that I was flying, up into the skies, until I finally stopped in front of Azulongmon, a mythical Digimon.

ADavis, Kari, TK,@ he said. I looked to my right and noticed Kari floating there. On her other side TK floated.

AYes, Azulongmon?@ I asked.

AGreat danger is coming.@

AThere is?@ Kari asked

AYes. You have been in a similar situation before. Seemingly safe, but just being watched by evil until the right time comes to strike.@

I was puzzled. AI have?@

ADo you not remember the dream you had? Kari=s rescue at the Giga House?@

AHow do you know?@ Kari and I said simultaneously. I glanced at Kari. She looked shocked.

AIt wasn=t a dream, Davis. It was real, and I am in danger for telling you this. You have recently made a new acquaintance, have you not?@

AHan Solo?@

ANo, you haven=t actually met him.@

ALuke Skywalker?@

AYes. He will help you in the trials to come, and he will help you get home again. I have noticed a power in you, Davis. You, TK and Kari.@

AKari has it, too?@ TK asked.

AYes. I have sent you here to learn to use it. But I couldn=t separate you from your friends willingly, so I had to send them, as well.@

ABut why?@

AI cannot tell you now. Just remember the dream you had. You, TK, you, Davis, and you, Kari, are the only hope of bringing your friends home. Good luck, children, I must go before I am missed.@

ABut wait!@

Azulongmon disappeared as I tried to get more info. I felt myself falling, falling, until I woke up. I heard stirring up above me, and I saw Kari climbing down from the bunk as I sat up.


End file.
